


Mind Control

by BlackandBlueMascara



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Day 1, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Mind Control, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker Feels, Peter Parker Misses Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Stark Industries Employee Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackandBlueMascara/pseuds/BlackandBlueMascara
Summary: “...So he’s thought about ignoring me?”“Peter-”“-Have a good night, Mr. Banner.”Or Day 1 of Febuwhump 2021, Mind Control
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138001
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Mind Control

It started with a few comments, “Why are you here at this time?” or “You are making a mess of my workshop, Underoos.”

Then a few missed calls and hour delayed responses to messages.

Weekly Saturday movie nights turned into every two months. 

Workshop days turned into being sent to work with others in the lower divisions. 

Cuddling turned into a minute hug. The minute hug into pats on the shoulder. Then into avoiding all physical contact as much as possible. 

Those few hours of contact dwindled down to a short text every three months. 

~

A year later, there’s a knock on the door. 

“Peter, open up please.” 

“Dr. Banner?” 

“We figured it out… Why Tony has been avoiding you.”

“I wouldn’t say avoiding, more like ignoring but go ahead.”

“His mind was being controlled but we stopped the person who was controlling.”

“Oh… Can I see him?”

He hesitated, “Before I let you, there’s something you should know-” He averted his eyes “The mind control could only work if there was some type of thought about it.”

“...So he’s thought about ignoring me?”

“Peter-”

“-Have a good night, Mr. Banner.” 

He shut the door and slid to the floor. 

A few minutes later, he sent a text to Ms. Potts. 

‘I quit.’

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a fun month, I finally made somewhat of a writing/posting schedule (February- August) so I should be uploading a lot more often. Of course, I am only a person who has a life outside of writing and with bad mental health. I can only say that I will post more often, the schedule is more of a guideline than anything.  
> Febuwhump 2021 is going to be Marvel and Witcher themed. I have it to where 14 days are Marvel and the other 14 are Witcher… that was a lot of fun lol. 
> 
> Some days will be paired with other prompts, challenges, or series. Such as my Witcher whump series “Bonding in a Cell 101” or my future prompt challenge, Alphabet Challenge, inspired by butyoucantnemo’s “Penny Parker’s Alphabet Soup”, here on Ao3. 
> 
> It will be cross-posted on Fanfiction and Wattpad. 
> 
> Fanfiction- BlackandBlueMascara  
> Wattpad- BlackandBlueMascara


End file.
